User talk:Unfortunate Mermaid
Old messages can be found in the Talk Archive Fan Networking Speaking of fandoms, has there been any attempts for the English language fandom and the Japanese fan community to communicate? I grant that there is a language barrier, but surely there must be fans that are fluent in Japanese, or English, so as to facilitate communication? I plan on making frequent visits to your talk page, to discuss many things.ClickWhirr (talk) 22:09, March 29, 2013 (UTC) None sofar. I have no idea where the japanese community resides on the web. In the west we have the fanbase spread around Youtube, Tumblr, deviantArt and Facebook so if a forum was started we would need to communicate that fact on all those channels, but finding the Japanese peeps is a little harder. Nonetheless, they have also developed more extra content and finding them would be beneficial. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 17:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC) They probably have their own networks and services, so it would be difficult. However, the person behind "Hero" (whatever your opinion on that work) has been in close communication with Torotoro. The latter being in the doujinshi scene, I would not be surprised if he has a direct relationship with the fandom. Perhaps he might give some suggestions and leads. The benefits are potentially enormous, including the development of better translations, reliable news, art, and even collaboration on fanworks.ClickWhirr (talk) 17:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm more in the mind that the Hero idea came from a few traded emails to see how the copyright stands rather than a close connection seeing that the developer seemed to pop out of the blue on all channels quite late into the series' development., I do know that DGate is a Japanese developer (the one behind the Cecil scenes) that is fairly close to MGQ in some sense and has links to some of the artists used like FRFR. Failing that, the Linemarvel forums are also a good place to find the freshest links/leaks from Japan and (if you can stomach it) 4chan. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 18:14, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Tidying Up Was gone a day so late response: :1. You can hide the contents list on a page with the command or move it with __TOC__ (this will move the Table Of Contents to that location and will overwrite the NOTOC command) :2. I think the side stories pages needs a revamp anyway. How about, instead of sorting on the stories on story-name, sorting them on author with three special groups for: ::♦New / recently updated stories (at the top and always un-hidden) ::♦Stories included with the (translation) download (like the battle sample's) ::♦Stories by unknown authors :3. For the items, you can indeed put them on 1 page and then group them by type (as they are grouped in categories now) FurRiffic (Talk) 21:13, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Made changes to my template and uploaded it on the same spot (here). Main changes:: *Tabs are re-nameable and fight 3 and 4 are optional (not 2 else you would use the normal version ofcourse). *All the items that are in the default charbox are now also in the template, mostly changeable, except for a few that are always the same. I hope this already completes your request that you posted on my page FurRiffic (Talk) 12:40, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Categories Why did you remove a Humans: Chapter 2 category?--ALAKTORN (talk) 23:47, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Same reason we deleted the Monsters and Angels: Chapter 2 categories. We have a category for humans as a whole which seems to do the job. What I can do though is create categories for characters that aren't fought and organise them by chapter though, so that would include monsters, angels and humans. I'll make that tomorrow's job. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 23:52, May 5, 2013 (UTC)